


Walking Alone (But Not For Long)

by TurquoiseTerrier



Series: A Bond Like No Other [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: How Aaron met Clyde.





	Walking Alone (But Not For Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came into my head earlier and wouldn't leave me alone. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D

**January 2009**

“She keeps asking questions Sandra, and I'm running out of ways to fob her off,” Aaron said, scuffing his foot around the grass, phone pressed to his ear. He was a fair distance from the village, having gone for a walk to escape his Mum's constant nagging.

_“What sort of questions is she asking?”_

“How long had he been hitting you, why didn't you leave sooner, did he ever lay a hand on me...” Aaron sighed. “I nearly screamed the truth in her face the other day but that would have only made things worse.”

_“No, that wouldn't help Aaron. Gordon can more than handle even a lot of your family if they turned up on his doorstep, they'd get hurt.”_

“I know that,” Aaron said, biting his lip. “I don't want them to get hurt, I'd be no use helping them either, not like I can control my powers is it? So that's why we went with the story that he'd been attacking you but I just don't know what to say to Mum anymore... she just goes on and on and I don't know how long I can keep this up.”

_“Do you want me to ring her?”_

“No,” Aaron said. “That would make her even more suss wouldn't it? If she knew I'd phoned you.”

_“I could say I was phoning to see how you're doing, then maybe drop some bits into the conversation... that might work?”_

Aaron thought about it. “Alright,” he said. “Try that. Might work.”

_“Alright love. You doing alright other than that?”_

“I'm alright,” Aaron told her. “It's weird being here but I'll get used to it. How's Ireland?”

_“It's fine. Liv's in school, she's made some friends.”_

“That's good,” Aaron said, smiling.

_“Yeah. I'd better go love, it's nearly time to go pick her up. I'll give Chas a ring later on tonight, and speak to you soon.”_

“Alright, give Liv a hug from me, will you?”

_“I will. Bye!”_

“Bye.” Aaron hung up, stuffing the phone into his pocket and turned, starting to walk back towards the village.

He hadn't got very far, just off the main road to where it was quiet, when he heard a car pulling up behind him. Thinking it was just someone pulling over to answer their phone he kept walking, didn't even look behind him.

That was a mistake.

Hearing someone get out of the car and slam the door shut, he turned out of curiosity.

Eyes widening, he started to run.

He didn't get far.

An invisible force knocked him off his feet, sending him sprawling on the grass. Winded, he turned over and looked up at the man with fear.

“Hello son,” Gordon said with a smirk. “Been looking for you.”

What felt like ropes tightened around his ankles and Aaron found himself being dragged across the grass, closer to Gordon.

Closer to the car.

Terror gripped him, fight or flight taking over and he tried to get away, he really did but it was pointless; Gordon was too strong, his own powers wouldn't come no matter how much he begged them to. They would only react if he was touched, and Gordon using his powers didn't count, clearly.

He was dragged closer and closer to the car, knowing that he was screwed in more ways than one if he ended up in there, he resigned himself to the inevitable, closing his eyes.

Eyes tight shut, he didn't see what happened next, only heard it.

Running feet.

A bark.

A scream of pain.

Finding himself free all of a sudden, Aaron dared himself to look.

Gordon was leaning against his car, clutching his arm. Blood poured from it, colouring the front of Gordon's jeans red.

The cause of the injuries was a large dog. A german shepherd, Aaron thought. As he shuffled himself into a sitting position, the dog came to his side, standing over him, snarling in Gordon's direction, teeth bared, as if daring the other man to try anything.

Gordon's expression was murderous. Letting go of his injured arm for a moment, he made a gesture as if trying to fling the dog to the side, out of his way.

The dog didn't move, and Gordon's eyes widened.

The dog snarled again, barked and started to advance on Gordon, who got into his car and drove away, tyres screeching on the tarmac.

Once the car was gone, the dog turned back to Aaron, friendly now, coming up to sniff him.

Aaron reached up gently, stroking the dogs head. “Hello,” he said to the dog. “I'm Aaron,” he introduced himself. “Do you have a name?” He said, feeling around for a collar, still touching the dogs head with his other hand.

_“Clyde. My name is Clyde.”_ The words echoed through Aaron's mind and he jumped. Being able to talk to the dog only meant one thing, but could it be?

“Did you just... are you a...?” He peered at the dog, dumbfounded, but kept contact.

_“I am a Guardian Dog, yes.”_

“I didn't think you even still existed.” Aaron blinked. “You just saved my life.”

_“You needed help.”_

“Thank you.”

Clyde nudged him, licking his face affectionately, and Aaron carefully hugged the dog.

*

“Right,” Aaron said, arranging blankets on the floor. “I know it's not ideal,” he said, looking around the cricket pavilion. “But it's all I can think of for the minute. I can't just bring a random dog home, my Mum and Paddy wouldn't understand. We've got to be smart about this.”

Clyde looked at him, tilting his head.

“I'll go get some food,” Aaron told him as he turned to leave. “Don't worry, this won't be for long, then you can come and live with me, for as long as you like. Forever, if you want to.”

Closing the door behind him, Aaron smiled. Forever sounded great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
